Myzrael
| location = Arathi Highlands , Deepholm | faction = Neutral | companions = Prismatic Exiles | status = Active }} Myzrael is an elite titanic watcher who can be found in the Arathi Highlands and Deepholm . She was a princess of the earth. After she was driven to madness by the Old Gods, the mountain giants, who were crafted by the titans to protect the world, trapped her deep beneath the Arathi Highlands. Only through some crystal shards is she able to speak with the surface world — so she cries for help from the mortal races. Biography Imprisoned Early in her life, Myzrael was once a princess of the earth until she had fallen under the influence of the Old Gods, causing her to go mad. Her madness caused the Mountain giants to trap her deep underneath the nation of the Arathi Highlands, but ever since she had been buried, she cries out for help. In World of Warcraft Myzrael used to be a mini-boss in Arathi Highlands at the end of a relatively long quest chain that led all over the zone. She whispers to you from a stone monument to begin the quest chain. Doing the quests, you discover she has been corrupted by the Old Gods, but appear aware of her condition and hopes adventurers defeating her will somehow free her of the corruption. In Cataclysm After being defeated in the Arathi Highlands and purged of her corruption, Myzrael can also be found in Deepholm walking along at the blue crystals in the northwest of the Temple of Earth and southeast of Needlerock Chasm in the lower shelf of Deepholm. If players have completed the Arathi quest above, she will offer this when talked to: I know you. I have you to thank for my freedom from the deepening corruption that consumed me for so many years. Welcome to my home. Deepholm. It is a shadow of what it used to be, but still, here I can be free. I shall never take such freedom for granted after what we have endured. I know not why you are here, but I hope you find what you seek within the stone walls of this place. Stay safe, . If not, then she will offer this: Deephom has changed much in recent years. It's hardly recognizable. Still... here I am free from corruption. Free from the tainting influence of ancient gods. It seems that sometimes your freedom must be stripped away for you to truly appreciate its value. Quests * Loot ;Pre-Cataclysm * (Quest Item) Abilities *'Myzrael Earthquake' (Inflicts normal damage plus 93 to 107 to nearby enemies.) *'Summon Prismatic Exile' (Summons 1 Prismatic Exile to aid the caster in battle for 1 min.) *'Summon Prismatic Exiles' (Summons 5 Prismatic Exiles to aid the caster in battle for 5 min.) Strategy Due to the length and frustration of the prior quests in the chain, finding a partner will prove difficult and it may be tempting to try to kill Myzrael solo. This is possible, but the main difficulty comes from her summoning Prismatic Exiles to assist her. These have very few hp each and can easily be dispatched with some instant acting AoE. Quotes Deepholm ;To players who completed pre-Cataclysm quest chain * * * ;To others * * * Patch changes * * * References External links Category:Arathi Highlands mobs Category:Deepholm NPCs Category:Named mobs Category:Princesses Category:Titanic watchers